tfsroxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Raditz! ... Wait...
' The Return of Raditz! ... Wait…'is the 1st episode in Season 1, and in the overall series. Episode Details Episode 1 starts out with Raditz crash landing in the Farmer with Shotgun's Marijuana patch. He goes to check on the crash, and when Raditz comes out, he mistakes him for Sonic the Hedgehog. FwS thinks of something cool to say, but he just says "Hey you!" Raditz then finds out his power level, which is 5. FwS shoots Raditz, but with no avail. Raditz catches the bullet and flicks it back at Farmer. Raditz then flies off. Next, we see Piccolo, alone in the wastelands. Feeling lonely, Piccolo decides to check MySpace. His only friend is Tom. Thats when Raditz arrives. Raditz mistakes Piccolo for Goku. Piccolo says: "I have green skin and a turban, oh ya I must look like SO many other people!" Raditz was about to do the Double Sunday on Piccolo until the voiuce actors fought over the mic. When one of them wins the mic, he calls the Double Sunday, Keep Your Eye on the Birdie. Radtiz then detects a higher power level and flies off. Then, Bulma lands on Kame Island. She walks inside and Krillin hollors out "Boobs" but changes it to Bulma. Bulma acts like nothing happened. Master Roshi says he's drinking OJ, then it turns into Apple Juice then Beer and chugs the beer down. Krillin asks about Yamcha, and Bulma tells them that Yamcha cheated on her and a flashback plays. Krillin doen't like this then he says "so your single then?" implying that he wants a date. Goku and Gohan land on the island and everyone comes out to say hi. Bulma asks about Gohan and Goku declares that's his son. Everyone is shocked. Bulma asks Goku if has ever, ya know. And Master Roshi comes up and says Bow Chicka Wow Wow. Goku doesn't understand, while the others are shocked that he is a parent. Goku reveals that he doent train and in fact studies instead so he can be a productable member of society. Then, Goku senses Raditz approaching. He says that Raditz power is higher than Krillin's Losing Streak . We are told that's the reason why Krillin goes to therapy. Raditz lands and calls Goku, Kakarot, his Saiyan name. After a series of questions and "whats" tells the story of how Goku came to Earth and reveals that he is Goku's brother. After a bunch of surprised faces and a crab falling of a tree, Krillin gets smacked into the Kame House, causing Krillin's Losing Streak to go up by one. Goku tells Raditz to stop because he is hurting Kame House, and Krillin sarcastically agrees. Goku asks Raditz if he is here for the Dragon Balls and Goku tells his older brother about them, which is a mistake because Nappa and Vegeta decide to go to Earth to get a wish. Raditz says no and says he is here for Goku and tells him that they kill all life and sell them to an alien who may or may not have destroyed their homeplanet. Raditz knees Goku and steals Gohan for blackmailing purposes. Goku tells someone to stop him but no one goes. Piccolo comes in and calls them pathetic. Goku and Piccolo fly off to go get Gohan because Goku will friend Piccolo on MySpace. Piccolo declares that Tom has been replaced. Ending Scene Master Roshi's Beer turns into a Crunch bar, then a giant Gummy Bear, then Nappa. Category:Episodes Category:Saiyan Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z Abirdged Episodes Category:Episodes that include Krillin's Owned Count